2 - Thoughts On Friends
by shiix
Summary: A Brittana ficlet from a RP, second segment: Being in Lima, Santana was unable to tend to Rachel in New York like she promised. Now with the threat of Finn visiting New York, Santana felt her feelings torn. Luckily for the Latina, Brittany found a good way to distract her from her thoughts -smut warning- (brittany-loves-sanny.tumblr & santanalopezxoxox.tumblr)


Brittany taps Santana's shoulder to grab her attention away from her phone.  
"Sanny, Sam just said we have school tomorrow" the blonde told her girlfriend, after she received Sams text.

BxS

**_Santana turns around to face Brittany. She wraps her arms around the taller girl in a tight hug." Its okay, Britt Britt. I'm staying here until the weekend, okay?" She asks, before letting her go._**

BxS

Brittany's face suddenly lit up.  
"Really? That's super awesome! Are you going to come into school? You can help me with Cheerios and come see glee club!" After getting over excited, Brittany noticed her girlfriend seemed annoyed.  
"Whats up baby? Is Rachel okay?"

BxS

**_Santana let out a small chuckle before nodding her head." Yes, really. I'm not just going to run off, Britt. I've missed you too much. If you want me too, I can. I'm sure no one will argue with me when I walk through those doors." Santana said before she let out a sigh." Its a whole bunch of bull crap. Q and Ray Ray bumped into Shelby, you remember Shelby right? And well, Hudson is here, and is planning a trip to NY tomorrow, and I promised Ray I would be there for her….Oh and also, there is this new guy Brody, who gave Quinn a lot of dosh to give to Ray Ray." Santana said before she began to pace." Fucking, fucked up shit!" _**

BxS

Brittany's eyes widened as she listened to Santana ranting, only able to process about half of the sentences leaving the Latina's mouth.  
"Woah, New York sounds like its full of drama… Wait? Is Finn the good guy or bad guy now?" frowned the blonde, trying to mull the information around in her head.

BxS

**_Santana continued to pace as she listened to Brittany talk." Right? Ray Ray can't catch a fucking break!" She says while throwing her hands in the air. She turns to Britt and looks at her, before she continues to pace once more." Lumps the clown hurt her, Babe. She was hauled up in her room, crying her outs out over him! He fucking caused that pain! And wasn't there to even hold her! And he lies to her about being in the Army, because he's been in Lima the whole fucking time!" Santana said, as her fist met a wall, making her curse in Spanish._**

BxS

Brittany sat up in shock as Santana's fist collided with the wall, before she jumped to her feet.  
"San please don't hurt yourself anymore!" Brittany almost shouted, grasping Santana's hand as it was about to hit the wall for a second time, "Please.."  
She brought Santana's hand to her mouth to kiss it, while looking into her eyes.  
"You're such a caring person Santana, and its totally beautiful. Just hope Rachel will do the right thing. She's a big girl and I know that if things go wrong tomorrow; you'll be able to fix it. You always do the right thing."

BxS

**_Santana looks up into pleading blue eyes, and nods her head. She closes her eyes to do her best to calm down." She still loves him, Britt. If he does one thing or says one amazing thing, he'll have her back in his arms, and I can't do a thing to talk to her to make her take things slow. I know she's smart, but not when it comes to love. We are all blinded by it. We all give the one we love a second chance even if they hurt us, we make up excuses when they beat the crap out of us, just so we don't lose them. Its a bit pathetic." Santana said, as she opened her eyes to look at Britt." What if she makes the biggest mistake of her life? What if he runs off again and I have to be the one to pick up the pieces once more? I could have stopped it, if I just…" Santana trailed off, and sits down on the bed ignoring the pain shooting up her back." I don't want to see her cry like that again, B." Santana said as she put her face in her hands._**

BxS

Brittany felt her heart swell. She had never seen Santana care about someone other than her this much before, and it was refreshing. Putting her arms around Santana's waist, she tried to comfort her.  
"Remember when i messed you about San? You still never gave up. When we got together, I had to painfully wait until you were ready to show you off," Brittany smiled, as she tipped her girlfriends head up to look at her with her fingers, "She needs to make her own choices and mistakes. If she really wants to see Finn, as her friend you should let her because it may be the best decision she'll ever make"

BxS

**_Santana looked at her girlfriend in amazement. She amazed Santana so much, when she said something incredibly right. It wasn't that Santana didn't find Brittany smart, in fact, Santana always found her smart, and that was why she was always amazed when her girlfriend just said things that Santana thought she should already know. She pressed her lips to Brittany's, in a passionate loving kiss before breaking it off for air." You amaze me, you know that? I just don't want him to think he can slide back in, and out again like its nothing, you know? I want him to know how badly he hurt her, how bad he broke her heart. If I did that you, Britt…I could never forgive myself, I could never look at you again, for I would feel so fucking guilty. And shouldn't he too? Shouldn't I as a friend let him know just how much pain he caused our little Ray Ray?" Santana asked, as she looked into the deep blue pools of Brittany's eyes, looking for some sort of answer. She let out a shaky sigh before shaking her head." I just feel horrible." She muttered as she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder._**

BxS

Brittany always felt as though she was blown away when Santana spoke what was in her heart. She embraced her girlfriend as she felt the smaller girls head rest on her shoulder.  
"As her friend, you've gotta make sure you're there to pick up the pieces if she gets hurt, and go all Lima heights on Finns ass if he messes it up. But the more you try to cushion her, the more she'll cling onto it." Brittany said softly, trying her hardest to make sure she said the right thing, "It could be worth having a chat with him too, because they haven't seen each other since you graduated. He's missed a lot."  
Brittany didn't necessarily like the idea of Finn and Rachel after what happened at the end of last year. The blonde was so excited about being a bridesmaid too. However, she thought it was best for her girlfriend to take a middle ground instead of running full on into the situation. As much as she loves the feisty ex-cheerleader, she knew how she could behave when she was negatively passionate.

BxS

**_Santana let out a sigh before she planted a kiss on Brittany's cheek." I don't understand how you didn't graduate, babe. You are much more smarter than the rest of the losers in that school." Santana muttered before she just nodded her head." I just feel like its my duty to make sure she doesn't get hurt. God knows I've hurt her a lot over the past. Finn played her and Quinn in the past as well. He just cannot do that anymore, Britt. She was so excited to get married, even if we didn't agree to it, we stood by her, allowed her to make that leap. Now she is in New York, and Finn is going up to see her, and I'll have to wait for a text from her to let me know how it went. I should be there! I should be supporting her, kicking Finn's ass if he tells her they should stay friends for a little while, to hug her if he says the most fucked up things to her to get her back. Instead I got myself into such a mess, that I literally ran away from, that I can't even be there for her." Santana said as her hands clenched up into fists, her anger taking over once more._**

**_"You know I'm not good at comforting, especially when tears are involved. I am sure I said the wrong things to Rachel when she first started locking herself in her bedroom over him. Took me forever to find the right words, or to do the right thing. He should be the one to comfort her, not to make her cry, not to make her think she isn't worth anything. If he hurts her again, I don't know if she can deal with it." Santana said, as she turned to face Brittany, and cuddled into her side." Life sucks, why can't we just stay in high school?" She mumbled into her girlfriends neck._**

BxS

Brittany felt overwhelmed by the emotions her girlfriend was showing, as Santana was not easily probed for it. She sighed as she felt Santana's warm breath on her neck, causing her to loose her trail of thought.  
"Urr… I'm in high school still, Sanny, and its still getting harder. Maybe its an age thing.." Brittany stuttered, "I'm positive Rachel isn't mad at you baby, she's pretty good at voicing that when she is! Plus if she felt more uneasy about Finn seeing her, it wouldn't have happened as quickly as its going to," the blonde murmured while stroking the Latina's back.  
"It's not your fault your hurt. You need to get yourself better first before you can go and rip Finns balls off. You're the most important person to me If you wont think about what you need; I'll do it for you" Brittany added, smiling down at Santana.

BxS

**_Santana let out a grunt before planting small kisses on Brittany's neck."Mmm, well I say you shouldn't be there. You should of graduated with me" Santana murmured against her skin. She let out a sigh, and stopped her motions as she listened to Brittany's words." Maybe I am just over thinking all of this. Frankenteen just gets under my skin so much! I just don't understand how ANYONE could give him a second chance after all the crap he has done! God, even Q, is happy that they would be talking! Am I the only one that is really upset by all of this?" Santana asked her girlfriend as she took her head off her shoulder to look at her._**

**_"Kind of is." Santana mumbled before listening to Brittany's words before putting her head back on her shoulder. She let out a frustrated sigh, before nuzzling her face into Brittany's warm neck, and smelling the sweet perfume she had on." What I need is right here in this town, B. You're the only thing I need, and want. Okay so I didn't mean to call you a thing…What I meant to say is…" Santana trailed off as she started to kiss the blonde's neck." What I meant to say was, you're the only person I need. You keep me grounded when all I want to do right now, is unleash Snix on lumps the clown ass and tell Ray Ray I am sorry that I killed him. All I want to do right now, is make sweet love to you, but I can't even do that, because guess what? I got my ass kicked by some bratty cheerleaders!" Santana said before she let out another frustrated sigh._**

BxS

Brittany groaned at Santana's words. Truthfully, she wanted nothing better than to completely strip Santana and show her how much she was wanted, but she didn't want to risk hurting the one she loved.  
"Baby.. You may not want to mention sweet lady loving.. I'm like a rabbit in heat," Brittany sighed, before kissing her girlfriends neck softly, "Actually, more like a pretty swan, because they only have one love to make babies with!" she added, while nodding to emphasize her point.  
She lightly trailed her hands over Santana's ribs, judging Santana's pain threshold by her facial expressions. "I just wish my magic 'get better' kisses worked faster. I wanted to show you these dances I learned off one of those special websites you sometimes show me."  
After her statement that made Santana visibly frustrated, the blonde walked towards her bed at sat down, looking at her girlfriend.  
"Has Rachel said anything else about stuff?"

BxS

**_Hearing Brittany's words, Santana couldn't help the groan that came out of her mouth." Ugh! This is so frustrating. Now that I know you are like a swan in heat.." Santana trailed off not sure if Brittany would like for her to continue. She kissed her girlfriend on the lips gently before parting." I'm going to be here till the weekend, hell, if we can't make it out of Lima I'll stay longer. If I don't find a job, I'll spend a week down here. Not because of the whole sex thing. Because you know…That would be rude…To just stay for sex." Santana rambled as she looked down at her now fidgeting hands. She had never been nervous talking about sex like this to Brittany, but here she was rambling like an idiot. _**

**_As Brittany trailed her hands over the Latina's ribs, Santana couldn't help a gasp escape her lips, as she bit down on her bottom one. She hadn't realized how sore they were until now." Great, just great." She mumbled, knowing full well what that sign meant."I want to go back to that college and kick their asses." Santana said before she let out another frustrated sigh. She knew she couldn't, she knew she would most likely come back more damaged than she was now. Hearing Brittany's words, Santana couldn't help the loving smile that appeared on her face." They did help, B. I didn't feel much pain, apart from now. You could still show me. Unless you need a partner." Santana said before she watched Brittany sit down on the bed, and let out a sigh at her words." No. I haven't heard anything from her, except a text saying "He's here." Santana said before she felt the anger build up in her once more." I wanna punch him. I wanna punch him like I punched your wall." Santana said, before her facial expressions soften." Have you taken your meds, babe?" Santana asked her, while looking at her._**

BxS

Brittany smiled at Santana, thinking about how cheesy her anti-medication reason was.  
"Not today baby, I'm saving my happy pills for my non-Santana times!"  
Brittany wanted to distract her girlfriend from all her hurt and frustration. She knew she had boundaries because she couldn't rink causing Santana more pain, so her thoughts drifted back to a previous thought she had.  
"You want me to show you what i learnt from my internet video homework, baby?" Brittany asked, with a toying undertone in her voice as she stood up to walk towards the Latina. She knew Santana could sense her lust, because of the way the smaller girls eyes widened along with her mouth beginning to open with no sound. Careful not to hurt her, Brittany pushed Santana towards the chair next to her desk. After causing the Latina to sit down, Brittany leaned over to whisper into her ear.  
"This might distract you for a while"

BxS

**_Santana looked at Britt with a worried expression. Brittany was on pills because Santana wasn't there. It made Santana not want to leave her, but she knew if she wanted a life, she needed too. She simply nodded her head, and put on a small smile for her girlfriend. Hearing her words, Santana's eyes lit up and a bigger smile appeared on her face. No sound came out of Santana's mouth of course, she just sat there in a little bubble. She let Brittany push her toward the chair next to her desk, and sat down on it, before a chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver at Brittany's words. Her mouth was dry, as she just sat there, feeling Brittany's breath on her ear and neck." You're always a good distraction." Santana replied, in a husky tone, letting the blonde know just how much she was turned on right then._**

BxS

The dancer let out a husky giggle at how easily Santana got excited.  
"I aim to please." she whispered into her ear again, before lightly nipping the smaller girls earlobe. Standing up, Brittany turned around still between her girlfriends legs so her back was facing Santana. Taking out her phone, Brittany started to play a Britney Spears song. Running her fingers through her own hair, she began to sway her hips to the music. After a few moments, Brittany brought her tank top over her head and threw it to the floor, almost able to imagine the look of Santana's face behind her.  
Thanking her years of dance practice, she dropped to the floor while continuing her mesmerizing body movements. As she brought herself back to a standing position, the blonde made sure she got as much contact with Santana's thighs with her hips and backside as she could.  
Brittany span around during her dance to face her girlfriend, still rolling her hips between Santana's legs. She bit her lip at the sight of the Latina's flushed face. Dipping down once again, she slowly snaked her way up Santana's front, placing her hands either side of her on the top of the chair before raising up one toned leg to straddle the smaller girls thigh.

BxS

**_Santana just sat there stock still. Brittany had excited her with one simple gesture, and the Latina didn't know what her girlfriend had in mind. The music started to play, but Santana wasn't taking any notice of it, her eyes were fixed on the blonde in front of her. Her mouth had gone dry, and her palms started to sweat. She had a throbbing down below as Brittany continued her dancing, and Santana just wanted to pick her up take her to her bed and have her way with her. She watched as the blonde took off her tank top, and Santana had to bite her lip to stop herself from groaning out loud. Brittany knew how to tease Santana, she knew that the Latina, loved how she moved to the music, and that it turned her on A LOT. As Brittany's backside, and hips moved against Santana's thighs, she couldn't hold in the groan that wanted to escape. She was loving every bit of this, but at the same time, she just wished she could make sweet love to Brittany and fulfill both their needs._**

**_Santana's face was fully flushed now, as Brittany continued to roll her hips on her thighs. Santana was just staying completely still, only thing moving was her lips, as moans and groans escaped them. Her eyes raked over Brittany's body, and watched how it moved to the music."Babe…" Santana managed to get out, in a husky tone, as her eyes still moved up and down Brittany's body, completely absorbed in her dancing. _**

BxS

Brittany smirked at how Santana choked on her words. She loved the way her girlfriend was so feisty and strong willed at every other time but was so powerless against Brittany and her body.  
"Like what you see, sweetie?" the dancing blonde asked, as she brought her hands up again to tangle in her own hair. Feeling the friction from Santana's thighs as she danced was starting to cause a throbbing sensation in the pit of her stomach. 'Damn,' she thought, 'I'm supposed to wind Santana up, not myself.'  
Resisting the urge to grind further into her girlfriend, Brittany lowered her arms from her hair onto her own chest to gentle kneading herself without breaking eye contact. The blonde couldn't help but release a moan of her own in response to a gasp from Santana.  
"I'm all yours, so what do you want me to do?" Brittany asked Santana, seeing how far she could push her girlfriend before she lost her composure totally.

BxS

**_Santana's eyes were still glued to the dancing body in front of her. Her eyes were bulging and her throat was still dry. When she heard Brittany ask her a question, Santana just nodded her head and choked out a simple, 'yeah' as she just sat there mesmerized by her girlfriends fit body. Santana's body was on fire, she could feel it heating up the more Brittany danced. She darted her tongue out of her mouth to lick her very dry lips, trying her best to stay seated. Brittany was making the task very difficult. _**

**_She watched Brittany's hands move down to her chest, and heard the moan that escaped from her mouth. That did it, Santana was off the seat ,and she pushed her lips to Brittany's in a heated kiss. Her hands roaming all over the girls chest, and into her hair, as her tongue danced across the bottom of the blonde's lip waiting for entrance. Santana was acting like a hungry child who hadn't been fed in days. Her hands hadn't stopped their movements and the kiss was a very heated kiss that was making Santana lose oxygen fast. She quickly broke off the kiss and started to trail down Brittany's neck, biting gently and sucking in every place she could get._**

BxS

Brittany gasped as she felt herself being suddenly ravaged by the Latina. She felt Santana's hands roam all around her body and was completely dominated. Tangling her fingers in the dark hair, she panted into the lustful kiss. Feeling Santana's tongue beg for entrance, she immediately granted her access and deepened the kiss, moaning loudly.  
As Santana began her attack of Brittany's neck, the blonde started to grasp at her girlfriends clothes.  
"Babe.. Urgh… You're sore…" Brittany tried to warn, breathlessly. However, she was completely powerless to her girlfriends advances. Closing her eyes, she pinched her thighs together in an effort to calm her growing arousal.  
"Bed.. Please" begged Brittany, grabbing Santana by the the front of her shirt and dragging her while she walked backwards. The back of the dancers legs hit the side of the bed, causing her to fall backwards, pulling her girlfriend down on top of her.

BxS

**_Santana let out a moan as her tongue slid into Brittany's mouth, exploring every tooth and gum, while her legs almost gave out when she heard her girlfriend moan loudly. Santana broke the kiss, for some much needed oxygen, and started to kiss down the girls neck, her hands still roaming over every possible place they could find. Santana let out a growl at Brittany's words, before she started to kiss down her chest." Don't….Care…Need…You…Now…." Santana replied between kisses, as her fingers racked down Brittany's back, and started to unclip her bra. _**

**_Santana followed the now almost naked Brittany to the bed, and found herself falling down with Brittany, she quickly steadied herself, so she wouldn't fall completely on the girl, and started to attack her lips once more, as her hands started to roam around the girls chest, making her moan out loud as she started to make her way up to Brittany's neck." God…You're..Perfection.." Santana said, as she started to bite down gently on Brittany's neck once more._**

BxS

Brittany had to bite down on her lip hard to stop more moans escaping. Her neck had always been her 'sweet stop' and Santana knew just how to take advantage of that. Her heart began pounding in her chest as Santana get all her nerve on edge. Grasping at her girlfriends back, Brittany decided she was too dressed for her liking.  
"Off Now." She demanded, as she pulled Santana's top clean off with no hesitation and uncliped her bra just as fast. After discarding the items, she pulled Santana down upon her and moaned at the contact of their bare chests. Kissing her full on the mouth, Brittany dug her nails into the base of Santana's back in an effort to pull her closer.

When Santana sat up slightly to continue her assault on her neck, Brittany directed her attention to her girlfriends breasts. Every time she marveled at them, she thanked the doctors that made them more amazing than they were before; which was a lot! Feeling the Latina's chest in her hands just added to the almost unbearable arousal she was feeling. Unable to contain herself, the blonde wrapped her legs around Santana's hips.  
"I need you baby, or i might just explode down there.." Brittany moaned into the smaller girls ear, obvious torture laced in her tone.

BxS

**_Hearing Brittany's words, Santana quickly discarded her clothes, before being pulled back down on top of Brittany. She let out a moan as their naked chests made contact, and couldn't help the movements her hips her now making. Feeling her girlfriends nails in her back, made Santana gasp, before she continued the assault on the girls neck. She didn't care, she needed Brittany and she wasn't going to stop, no matter how much pain she was in. _**

**_Santana let out another moan as Brittany began to attack her breasts, her hips were going crazy. She heard Brittany's words, and nodded slowly, before she started to undress the rest of her girlfriends body. Once she did that, she quickly undressed herself, before going back to the girls lips. Her hand was making its way down to Brittany's center. She made small circles around her open, before sliding one finger in. She let a moan escape her lips, as she entered her girlfriend." Oh..God..Babe." Santana gasped out as she continued her rhythm._**

BxS

Brittany groaned as she felt her girlfriends finger slide inside her, surprised by her own wetness. Keeping her legs wrapped around Santana, she grinded her hips in time with her girlfriends thrusts while burying her face in the tan neck. As she felt a second finger enter her, she couldn't help but bite Santana's neck, causing a moan.  
"Fastuhhh.. Urghhh.. Moreeee" the blonde gasped into Santana's ear, with her eyes tightly shut. After getting herself so worked up, she want sure how long she would last. Even in the heat of desire, she couldn't shake the thought of how much pain her love must have been in.

Brittany allowed her hand to travel down in between her girlfriends thighs, level to her own core. She felt a a falter in Santana's thrusting as she slipped two fingers straight into Santana's heat and a moan against her mouth. Being able to physically feel how turned on Santana had been pushed Brittany even closer towards her orgasm as she tried to match her girlfriends frantic thrusts.

BxS

**_Santana slid another finger into Brittany, before moaning herself as she felt how wet her girlfriend was. As her girlfriend bit down on her neck, Santana couldn't help but moan at it, before complying with Brittany's commands and thrusting faster into her. She could feel Brittany was getting close, since she had obviously worked herself up from teasing the Latina, so Santana was trying her best to give her some sort of release._**

**_Feeling Brittany's fingers enter herself, Santana couldn't help but let out another moan, as her own hand kept thrusting deep with in her girlfriend. She could feel herself getting closer and closer with each thrust, so she kept up her rhythm to match Brittany's, wondering if they would climax at the same time. Santana let her head rest against Brittany's shoulder, as her hand worked the girl below her into an orgasm. Santana could feel herself almost there, and bit down gently on Brittany, as her body started to spasm._**

BxS

Brittany felt herself beginning to shake. She knew she was close so she began to thrust harder into the brunette while sucking on her neck. Just as she thought she couldn't possibly hold on any longer, she felt Santana clench around her fingers. The blonde curled her fingers instinctively inside her girlfriend mid thrust, hitting that special spot inside of her. The loud moan emanating from her climaxing girlfriend was the final push for Brittany, as she came undone as Santana collapsed on her.  
After a few moments of panting, Brittany pulled her fingers out of Santana's soaking core and looked up at her. The blonde had never seen anything so angelic before. Santana's hair was untamed and framed her blushing face perfectly. She shifted both of them on the bed so the blonde was nestled with her head on her girlfriends chest. Both girls we're still panting and covered with a thin layer of sweat. Brittany crawled upwards to place a searing kiss on Santana's lips.  
"That was amazing.. I love you so much!" Brittany chimed, completely fulfilled. "Feel any better San?" She asked, rubbing noses with her girlfriend.

BxS

**_As Brittany speed up her thrusts, Santana felt herself coming undone, her whole body shook as she rode out her orgasm, and screamed her girlfriends name, before feeling Brittany, coming with her as well. She loved climaxing with Brittany, it was just an amazing rush. Her whole body gave way, and she collapsed on top of her girlfriend, in a sweating, panting mess. After awhile, Santana pulled her fingers gently out of her girlfriend, before looking down on her. The way Brittany looked, with her hair in a mess, and the sweat glistening off her face, made her so beautiful that Santana actually thought she might of cried right then and there. She let Brittany maneuver them, so Brittany's head was resting on her chest. She wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head." Mm, that definitely was amazing babe. I love you so much, also." Santana replied with a goofy smile on her face." I feel, amazing, Britt Britt. Completely relaxed." Santana said, as she let out a chuckle at how adorable Brittany was being._**

**_" How do you feel, B?" Santana asked her as her hand started to glide through her hair. She really did love making sweet love to Brittany, but Santana also loved just cuddling up to the girl, and not wanting to move. It was the best part of the Latina's day if she were to be honest. She let out a content sigh, and let a small smile appear on her face." Do you remember the song I sung to you in the Choir room? Songbirds?" Santana asked as she looked down at her girlfriend." Every time I think of you, that song just comes into my head. Every time I feel like singing about you, that's the first song I choose. As corny as that is." Santana muttered, as she shook her head at herself._**

BxS

Brittany smiles as she planted a lazy kiss on her girlfriends collarbone.  
"I'm glad you feel better baby… I feel totally amazing!" the blonde giggled giddily before tightening her embrace. She couldn't wipe the goofy grin off her face as she listened to Santana's cute rambles.  
"Mmm after sexy time Santana is my favorite, she's so snugly and a huge cheese ball," hummed Brittany, smiling at her lover and enjoying the hand running through her hair. "I want to stay like this forever and ever," added the blonde, dreamily, "If i ever get another Irish, this is what I'd wish for!"

The silence that followed was one of comfort, as Brittany felt Santana's chest rise and fall with her breathing. Brittany felt her eyes becoming gradually heavier.  
"You are all mine, Sanny, and i will Koala you like this until we go to see New York" Brittany murmured as she wrapped her leg around Santana, pulling her even closer.

BxS

**_"Mmm you can always make me feel better, Britt Britt. Wanna know why? Because you are the other half of me. The better half of course." Santana replied with a chuckle." I am glad you feel amazing." Santana said softly as she continued to stroke the girls hair in a lazy manner. Santana let a mock scowl appear on her face before she huffed." I am not a huge cheese ball." She murmured before the scowl disappeared and a smile played on her lips." I want to stay like this forever too. If you get another Irish, I'll make the same wish." Santana said before she let out a chuckle." I just hope the next Irish doesn't crush on you, that was disturbing." Santana said keeping her smile on her face._**

**_"I'll always be yours, Britt Britt. What is today?" Santana asked Brittany as she frowned trying to remember. She couldn't actually put the days together. Some days were a bit foggy, others were just blank. She frowned deeper trying to gather some information on what day it was, but got nothing. She cursed in Spanish as she continued to play with Brittany's hair._**

BxS

The blonde looked quizzically up at Santana.  
"Its Friday San? We're going up to New York soon, remember?" said Brittany, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. It was usually her that forgot her lefts from her rights, not her collected girlfriend. She decided to shake it off with a shrug. Santana was probably a bit confused having left college with nothing to preoccupy herself and her energy was most likely directed at fully healing her body.  
With one last kiss to Santana's neck, Brittany sat up and gazed down at her still naked girlfriend.  
"Come on sweetie, we better start getting ready if you want to go to New York!" Brittany smiled, while running her hand down Santana's abs causing her to giggle. As the dancer stood up to walk towards her wardrobe, she turned around to see Santana had moved to lay on her side, staring at her.  
"Santana!" Giggles Brittany, "You can drool at my body as much as you want when we get there!" she added with a wink.

BxS

**_Santana frowned before realization hit her." That's today? Crap." Santana muttered, but made no thought to move. She was to comfortable and happy to even consider moving. She knew once Sunday came, Brittany and herself would be heading back to Lima, and say their goodbyes and she wouldn't know when she would be able to kiss or see Brittany again, and that thought scared her alone._**

**_Santana let out a grown before letting out a giggle as Brittany's hand ran down Santana's abs. She watched her girlfriend walk towards her wardrobe, and turned on her side to get a better view. A smirk appeared on her face, at Brittany's words before she gave her a lazy shrug." I wanna drool now though. I've missed seeing you without your clothes on." She admitted as she let out a sigh." Do we really have to go?" She mumbled as she looked back up at her girlfriend._**

BxS

Brittany couldn't help but smile at how cute Santana was being. She wished things would stay like this forever.  
"I want to make sure everything is okay for you up there," Brittany chimed, while putting her bra and fresh panties on, "Come on lazy!" she added, putting some of Santana's clothes on her bed or her.  
"If you behave yourself, maybe I'll give you another 'distraction'," the blonde winked, causing Santana to sit up immediately. 'She's so whipped for me' Brittany thought, her inner conscience dancing at the triumph.

As Santana actually started getting herself ready, Brittany walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the slim waist and kissing the side of the Latina's neck softly.  
"I love you Santana" whispered Brittany, followed by a huge grin when Santana reciprocated the affection. No matter what the world threw at her, Brittany knew she would do anything for her girlfriend. She was worth fighting for.


End file.
